


Jisung's(not Victoria's) secret.

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, i will too so don't worry we're all in this, jisung's got a secret, like a lot of both, my goal is to make u suffer, not victoria, protect the kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: Jisung's got a secret, and he's kept it from all of his hyungs.





	1. 1-Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> hEY  
> If ya'll have read some of the stories I've posted, you'll know I post rarely the same month (don't believe me, it can pass 3 months and i'll still not post shit) or even the year (xD), it depends on how busy I am, or how I think the chapter is turning out, so I can't make promises.  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the story and leave comments and Kudos.  
> BYe

"Jisung-ah are you ok? you've been inside there fo-," said Johnny as he opened the bathroom door to be met with Jisung puking on the toilet.  
"Fuck! J-jisung are you okay?"  
"Yes hyung, don't you see how I'm dancing right now?" said the youngest with sarcasm "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY YOU DUMBASS,"  
Johnny was startled by the way the kid talked to him, he always believed Jisung was a sweet boy who didn't have it in himself to scream and curse at his elders, he was wrong apparently.  
Jisung tried to get up from the floor but he immediately fell back, Johnny quickly reacted and picked him up before he could fall completely.  
"I'm not letting you pick me up because I want to, if it were not for me not seeing anything practically, this would not be happening," murmured Jisung resting his head on the crook of Johnny's neck.  
Fuck, to say that Johnny was lost was a statement by now, he didn't ever see the boy so vulnerable, he was worried and didn't know what was happening, but when he tried to ask Jisung the younger just began sobbing out of the blue. He rapidly went to his room, locked it up, and sat down in Jisung's bed with the latter crying.  
Johnny honestly didn't know what to do, Jisung and him weren't that close, sure they knew each other since Jisung was a fetus, but now they almost never met thanks to Nct's unit promotions, and when they did they stuck to their groups, the kid was the youngest in all Nct and he was almost the oldest after all.   
So Johnny did what he felt right in the moment, he hugged him and let him cry until he fell asleep.  
Johnny put the kid in his bed, tucked him in and patted his hair softly before getting up and heading out. But the moment he reached the door, he heard a faint voice "Johnny hyung?", he instantly turned to look at the bed and saw Jisung looking at him with teary eyes "C-can you stay, please?".  
He nodded and made his way towards the youngest bed, Jisung moved to make room for Johnny to lay down with him.  
"Good night hyung"  
"Good night Jisungie"  
\--------  
"If only I wasn't dying," said Jisung as he hugged a sleeping Johnny, "Omg this is so sad Alexa play Despacito"

 

"DES-PA-CITO"  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD NOT AGAIN!"


	2. 2-Jeno

After that day he started ignoring Johnny, the older knew to much and he was sure if the american saw him it would be impossible to avoid answering questions. 

It may seem impossible to ignore him as they are in the same group, but since nct127 had a comeback, the older had been busy and hadn't had time to see him. 

Now he was in the dorms, mark and haechan were with 127 and Renjun, Jaemin and Chenle were taking part in the shooting of a variety show they were starring at, that left him alone with Jeno for at least 6 hours until someone would come home.   
It wasn't that jisung and jeno weren't friends, but he had to admit that since debut they drifted apart drastically, he stuck to chenle and jeno formed a strong friendship with the others. 

Things weren't as they used to, he was no more his cute little brother and Jeno wasn't his confident any more, they were Jisung and Jeno, who used to but won't any more.

He himself missed those days where they would just tell each other their worries, how he wished they'd still do it, he now needed him more than he ever had.

Jisung felt tears well up in his eyes, he blamed his radical humor changes, but deep inside, he knew that was not the reason. 

He felt his heart pund painfully hard on his chest, his vision got blurry and he could no longer breath properly, Jisung gripped the sheets under him trying to take the pain away. 

He closed his eyes as hard as possible making them ache, when he opened them he was no longer in his room, he was in the hospital again, same room and same doctor in front of him, his parents crying in a corner while the doctor tries to explain, without being to heartless, he would die sooner than everyone, suddenly the doctor grabs him and he can hear a voice calling for him, he blinks and he's no longer there, he's once again in his room, the only change being a very concerned Jeno hugging him while he whispers something to soothe him up. 

Jeno saw as the youngest cried himself to sleep in his arms, the cheerful and awkward kid he knew was no longer there, he was now broken and Jeno wished he had noticed before.

**Author's Note:**

> hEY  
> If ya'll have read some of the stories I've posted, you'll know I post rarely the same month (don't believe me, it can pass 3 months and i'll still not post shit) or even the year (xD), it depends on how busy I am, or how I think the chapter is turning out, so I can't make promises.  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the story and leave comments and Kudos.  
> BYe


End file.
